A Different Kind Of Love
by My Flawed Perfection
Summary: Turned into a werewolf for so many years, Remus Lupin has one chance to return to human. That chance happens to be Harry Potter. Can true love be the cure to this curse? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own.

Chapter 1

In the little town of Hogsmeade lived a small wizarding family of three. They were called The Potters. The father was James Potter, who had jet black hair that always looked like he had just gotten up, hazel eyes and round glasses. He was about 6 ft. tall. The mother was Lily Evans Potter. She had beautiful long red hair, and emerald green eyes and stood at 5'7". And lastly there was a teenaged boy, about 15 years old.

This young boy had long black hair, porclean skin, and emerald green eyes, bright and filled with innocence. He was petite and small, about 5'4". He was oblivious about what happened outside his home because his parents had kept him from finding out about the troubles of the world and he was mostly kept in the house for his own good.  
But right now, that's not where the story begins.

Infact the story takes place at the Shrieking Shack, a mile from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts school. That's what actually divides the two miles from both school and town. Once you pass the Shrieking Shack you know you've gone a mile from either of the places... But that doesn't have anything to do with the reason why the Shrieking Shack is important in this story. What is in the shack is.

In the Haunted Shrieking Shack a Werewolf, in wolf form, lived within the dark. The werewolf had lived there for years, cursed since he was a child.

Everyone knew not to go out on the night before, after and of the full moon. For if they will, they'd possibly be killed by the monster within. Of course, they'd be taken by the werewolf, to be never seen again.

James Potter was coming home from Godric's Hollow where his parents lived and he hadn't known that it was the day before the full moon. He was passing the Shrieking Shack when he was taken by none other than the werewolf.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Lily and Harry were both shocked when they heard that James had been taken by the werewolf. After getting over her shock, Lily decided to go up to the castle and ask Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts for what could be done. The werewolf wouldn't be out during the day, so she was safe to pass through.

Harry, when his mum was gone, took his pet Hippogriph, Buckbeak, given to him on his 13th birthday by Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creature's teacher, so he wouldn't be executed for hurting the Malfoy heir since the Malfoy heir refused to do anything to make Harry upset, and decided he'd go get his father back.

When he was leaving, he heard Draco Malfoy. He was a cocky little ponce who always tried to impress Harry whenever he saw him. So he ended up rushing away from Hogsmeade village and towards the Shrieking Shack.

He was near the Shrieking Shack when he got off of Buckbeak.

"Stay here. If my Dad comes and I'm not with him, just go." Harry told Buckbeak.

He walked the rest of the way to the Shrieking Shack.

It was a cold November day. It was fading into December, and tonight was the full moon. He had to risk his life to save his father. He had too.

He finally reached the Shrieking Shack and opened the door. It made a soft creaking sound and he winced, thinking maybe the werewolf had heard him.

"Hello?" Harry said softly.

He heard another door open and soon was faced with a full grown Werewolf.

"Well, well, well. Potter Jr., I suppose?" the werewolf asked.

Harry watched the werewolf with fear, as it approached.

"Indeed, you are. But something is different. You're... surprisingly innocent." he smirked.

"Where's my Dad?" Harry asked, voice trembling.

"He's safe. For now... As you know, the full moon is tonight." he said, leaning down, pushing his muzzle onto Harry's neck. Involuntarily Harry lifted his neck, giving him more access. He could smell innocence and fear coming off of him. "Why, you're afraid." he chuckled. He could feel Harry trembling.

"Please, let my Dad go." Harry whispered.

"And, why would I do that?" he asked.

"... You can have anything from me... just please let him go." he whispered softly. Still afraid as the werewolf's muzzle was still pressed against his neck.

"What if I want to take you, in his place?" the werewolf asked.

"Anything." Harry repeated.

"Then I will have you and let him go." he said, giving Harry a hard lick on his neck, smirking once again when he felt Harry shiver.

There was something about Harry's scent that drove him wild, plus it did help that he was extremely attractive. Even to this old wolf. He was about a foot and a half taller than Harry though.

But Harry wouldn't have come if there wasn't a consequence, he'd give him that.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather leave? And go home to your mother, where you're safe from the world? You mustn't go out much and hear the rumors if you came here alone. But... then again, I see you. Rarely, but I see you. Riding on that Hippogriph of yours, going up to Hogwarts. All you do is speak to Rubeus Hagrid. That half giant." he told him, pulling away from him.

"I came here for my father. I just want him to go home for my mother's sake." Harry replied softly.

"But wouldn't you matter more to your mother? Seeing as you're her only little runt?" he growled.

Harry flinched. That hurt.  
"My Mum needs my Dad." he replied. "I'm willing to give myself up for her to be happy." he looked away.

"Very well." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

The werewolf let James go. James left reluctantly, but left after whispering something to Harry as he hugged him. He whispered:

"I love you. Be careful Prongslet."

And Harry told him that Buckbeak was waiting for him and that was it.

Harry was stuck with the werewolf on the night of the full moon.  
"What exactly are you doing to do with me?" Harry asked.

"It depends." he replied.

"On what?" he asked softly.

"If you're alive in the morning." he said. "You do know that tonight is the full moon... maybe you won't wake up tomorrow." he smirked. He could see the fear in Harry's eyes and he was enjoying it. "for now, you can wander around here, but you can't go outside." he instructed.

Harry nodded before leaving the room.

"Remus. You'll never get the curse removed if you scare him." he heard a feminine voice. He turned around to see a gray tabby cat in the window cile.

"Minerva... Didn't Padfoot or Wormtail tell you my name is Moony?" he asked.

"No. Sirius and Peter didn't tell me. And no, your name isn't Moony. It's Remus." Minerva the tabby replied.

"You make me sound human." Moony chuckled coldly.

"You know, Harry won't shun you out if you act a bit kinder to him. He doesn't understand what's wrong and why everyone fears you... But with you acting like this, you're going to get him to fear you even more." she told him.

"I doubt that." Moony replied.

"It's hard to get Harry to think that anyone is bad, Remus. Just get him to trust you. It's not that hard." she sighed before jumping out the window.

RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

Harry decided that the werewolf had never heard of cleaning, as he walked around the shack- yet it was too big to be called a shack. Thankfully he wasn't allergic to dust, and that it didn't make him sneeze. He sighed softly. His mum would freak if she saw the dust in this place.

Harry realized that there must've been an engorgement charm on the inside of the place, since it didn't look like a place like this would be so big.

Harry sighed once again, knowing that he'll have to get used to being here.

Later on Moony told Harry to remain in his(moony's) bedroom while he transformed in another part of the house. He also said that this night would decide if he'd live or not.

Harry paced around the room until the moon came up, and came shining through the window. He sat down on the bed and sighed. He was nervous.

He might be alive in the morning... or he might get ripped apart by a werewolf who has no control over his mind during the full moon.

Finally...

The moon came shining through the window. Harry jumped when he heard something.

He heard the sound of a wolf's hungry howl.

Hey, sorry that chapter's short but it's out... So do me a favor and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything you see here.

Chapter 3

Harry jumped. The door creeked open and at the door stood Moony(he told him to call him Moony) and something told him that he wasn't happy(how wrong he was).

Moony slowly appoached Harry and jumped up onto the bed next to him, making him back up on the bed until his back hit the wall and his whole body was on the bed.

Moony let out a howl as he looked at Harry. Harry could see the pain in Moony's eyes, and he didn't realize that he started to hold his hand out to Moony until he felt his arm tremble and Moony's cold, wet, nose pressed against his hand. Moony took a sniff of his hand before pouncing at him and pressing him down on the bed underneath him.

He growled when he caught Harry looking at him... He lowered his muzzle to his collarbone, forcing Harry to raise his head, baring his neck, and started sniffing. His lips pulled back and he bared his teeth, pressing them to his neck. Harry shivered as he felt Moony's wet teeth against his neck. Was he going to bite him?

Suddenly a black blur came and knocked Moony off of him, causing Moony to fall to the floor. Moony let out a whine, and then a growl as he got up. He faced the black blur that was shielding him(Harry) from his view.

Harry was surprised to find the black blur was a dog that resembled the Grim.

Harry stared at Moony and the dog before they started fighting.

The dog ended up winning, and Moony was left laying in the corner, whimpering, facing the wall.

The dog barked and looked at the door, but Harry couldn't just leave. Moony was hurt, and whimpering.

Harry slowly approached Moony and put a hand, gently to the side of his face, gently rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

Moony moved his head slowly and started licking his hand, while whining for his attention.

The dog then came over and nudged Harry, causing Harry to turn to it.

Harry looked at the dog curiously. The dog looked towards the door but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not leaving. Not when Moony's like this." Harry whispered softly, to the dog, before turning back to Moony.

He didn't see the expression on the dog's face. It was half shock, half happiness. Happiness that Moony had someone who actually wanted to stay with him. So apparently this dog was used to Moony.

Harry put a hand on Moony's ribcage, where he knew that he was hurt as that's where the dog had lounged for, and started to rub it gently. Moony's eyes closing at the relaxing touch as Harry used his healing powers to heal Moony's ribcage.

The dog watched on in amazement at the site of Harry healing Moony. He had never seen natural healing, healing without wands and potions, and it surprised him that Harry could do it, and was doing it on Moony.

It was then he decided there was something special about Harry.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

Early in the morning Moony awoke, on the bed, with his arms wrapped around Harry, who to his surprise was still alive. He unwrapped his arms from around Harry's torso and got out of bed.

He went downstairs to find a familiar black dog sitting on the couch.

"Padfoot... You were here last night, weren't you?" he asked the dog, Padfoot.

"Yes. I was." Padfoot replied. "Why is the Potters' boy here?" he asked curiously.

"I captured Potter Senior and Harry came and gave himself to me so I'd free his father." Moony shrugged. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"I found you pinning Harry to the bed, we faught, I tried to get Harry out of here but he stayed and healed you. You were up and about in a half hour and was practically acting like a puppy towards Harry." Padfoot shrugged.

Moony didn't look at him.

"Part of you sensed something in Harry, am I right?" Padfoot asked.

Moony sighed and nodded.

"Minerva said it's hard to get Harry to think anyone is bad..." Moony sighed again. "I don't know."

Padfoot understood. He had known Moony had been watching Harry, his(Harry's) whole life. Even when Harry didn't know it, Moony had saved him quite a few times. Especially when it came to Death Eaters or that prat, Draco Malfoy. Moony had not only wanted Harry so the curse on them(him, Sirius, Peter, and Minerva) to be lifted, but he had developed feelings for him.

Lord Voldemort had casted a curse on Remus Lupin about 16 years ago, and since he was a werewolf, this curse caused Remus to have to stay in his werewolf form until he found an innocent to love him.

"You have feelings for him." Padfoot stated. Moony paused for a minute before nodding. "You're so used to Harry, since you've watched him grow up- don't give me that look, I know you've been watching him and so does Wormtail and Minerva. And since you've watched him grow up, you've developed feelings for him." he told him. "Or... perhaps that's not only it. Perhaps he's your mate." he suggested.

"His scent drives me wild, and I feel like I have to get away so I don't pass out from smelling it..." Moony muttered. He looked at Padfoot and gave a wolfish grin. "I like that feeling." and Padfoot let out a bark of laughter.

"Try to make Harry return your feelings. Like Minerva said, it's not that hard." he reminded. "Now, I've got to find that idiot Wormtail." he sighed.

"Don't be mean to Wormtail. So he is lazy, and isn't that bright and- nevermind, carry on." Moony shook his head.

I must be either really bored or extremely nice lol


End file.
